With a continuous development of society and with an increasing improvement of living conditions, the new energy LED lamp is launched into market rapidly, influencing people's daily life, and because of the advantages of high efficient and energy saving, it replaces a large quantity of incandescent filament lamps, energy saving lamps, and fluorescent lamps. For the fluorescent lamp which is used widely, a large quantity of new energy LED lamps is required to replace the fluorescent lamps. However, in the replacement process, the original lamp panels should be disassembled, and the new lamp panels corresponding to the new energy LED lamps should be assembled, thus the replacement is troublesome, the install is inconvenient, and the labor cost and the invested cost are high.